


The End of Eternity

by mavjade



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Episode 6 to 7 speculation, Gen, Luke is Rey's father, Who is Rey, Why is Rey alone on Jakku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6192823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mavjade/pseuds/mavjade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of what happens between Episodes 6 and 7, going through The Force Awakens. Mostly a story about Rey, but includes Luke, Leia, Han, and other canon characters.<br/>~*~<br/>He closed his eyes and reached into her mind and set blocks around her memories. She would not be able to remember any of this, remember him. If Luke did not escape this situation, her knowledge would be a danger to her and that was something he could not allow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End of Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> This story is being written for the 50 Titles Challenge on the Jedi Council Forums at theforce.net  
> The challenge is to write a story at least 12,000 words long with a specific title (assigned by choosing a number and a title was given to you). The story has to be posted over the course of a year, with at least one post every quarter of the year. The story must be complete by the end of the year. 
> 
> I hope to update monthly, but we shall see what happens. I do have the entire story arc in my mind. 
> 
> This will include a few characters that are from the Legacy Expanded universe, but you do not have to have read any of the books to understand anything. It will only be a nod to those who have read some of the old EU. 
> 
> Nyota's Heart is my beta. Any mistakes are mine as I have changed things since she's seen it.

Fire.

It seemed to be everywhere, but on closer inspection it was obvious that it was burning at strategic points designed to scare. Designed to be symbolic. It was not designed to create the most damage.

To Luke, the smoke was the sting of betrayal and the fire was the burn of failure. If he was being honest with himself, it was the burn of fear. He had failed his sister, failed his brother-in-law, failed the legacy Yoda had tasked him with. But most of all, he had failed his nephew.

Ben.

No, Kylo Ren was his name now, Ben no longer existed.

Luke knew given time, it was possible to bring Ben back. That it was possible to fix the mess he felt he had caused, but he knew now was not the time to try.

The fire burned too bright in Kylo Ren, the fire of the Dark Side. Right now Luke could only save those who were willing, those who needed him the most, his students. 

It was clear to Luke they had waited until he was away to come, they had been waiting. Watching. Patient. Luke had been gone only a short time when he felt it, the fear, the pain, all crying out in the Force. Some more trained than others, but all crying out for help.

By the time he managed to get back to the school, most of those voices had stopped calling.

"Daddy?" a small voice cried softly from a doorway.

"Kir?" Luke asked as he walked toward the voice that had called to him. He could not feel his daughter in the Force, she was a presence that was always there, but now he only had his eyes to tell him his only child was alive. Relief washed over him as he jogged to her side. "Oh, Kir."

He bent down to her level and small arms immediately wrapped around him, her head buried in the side of his neck. He held her only for a moment when a feeling of danger swept over him.

He swept his daughter into his arms, covered her with his cloak and began to move quickly in the opposite direction of the strongest fires. He knew he would be able to best his nephew if things came to a fight, but he did not know if he could also protect his daughter and worry about doing as little harm to Ben… Kylo as possible.

He had no choice but to run. Once his daughter was safe, he would do what he could. The echoes of fear and pain were battering his mind, he hoped that his daughter was not feeling them too, but the whimpering that was coming from her told him that most likely his very Force strong daughter could feel it too.

"It's okay, Kira, everything is going to be okay," he whispered as he continued to duck in and out of buildings, keeping to the shadows as much as possible.

He made his way to a building on the edge of the academy grounds. It was an old building that had been built long before Luke had decided to use this location as the place to train future Jedi. They had used it as a foodstuffs storage, but there was a hidden underground room that would be the most likely place for any surviving adults would take the younglings.

As he made it to the building, he felt a familiar presence.

"Luke!" the voice croaked out. "Thank the Force."

"Kam?" Luke questioned. The man did not sound like his normal self. "Are you alright?"

Kam Solusar had been one of Luke's first students of the Force, long before Luke had decided to start an academy to train many more students. Kam and Luke were of a similar age and in the years they had known each other had become more than teacher and student, but friends.

"It was an ambush," Kam replied without answering the question. "I don't know how they managed to sneak up on all of us. They are dead, Luke. The kids, they are all dead."

It was just what Luke had feared. The younglings had not escaped while the older students held them off. They were not all hiding in far off location. He knew Kylo Ren was still here, waiting. He wondered how Kira had escaped the same fate as the others. Had Kylo spared her for a specific reason? Was she able to hide from him in the Force just as Luke had not felt her? Was he waiting to try and torture Luke with threats to his daughter?

It really did not matter, whatever the reason, Luke knew he had to protect his only child at any cost and the best way would be to get her far away from here. As far away as possible, without Luke.

"Kam," Luke said looking his friend in the eyes. "I need you to take Kira and run. Get her off the planet."

"What?" Kam's voice cracked.

"He's waiting for me," Luke explained. He did not know exactly how he was sure of this, but he could feel it was the truth."If I try and take her away, he'll try to kill her. The only way to protect her is for you to take her. Please."

Kam did not know what he could say to the request, so he remained silent and nodded. He hoped it conveyed how serious he took his charge. He would protect Kira as though she were his own.

Luke set his daughter to her feet and kneeled down in front of her to look directly into her eyes. "Kira, you know daddy loves you very much. "

Kira nodded slowly, unsure why her father was telling her this.

"Just like mommy will always love you even though you don't see her anymore. Right?"

She ducked her head as though she did not want to hear, but quickly looked back up as a thought crossed her mind, "But I'll still see you?"

Luke smiled,he didn't know what was going to come next, but he did not want his daughter to be any more scared than it was clear she already was. "Yes. As soon as I can, I'll come for you. Okay?"

As though she could sense her father's turbulent emotions, she began to cry. "No daddy. Please, I want to stay with you!"

"I'm sorry, Kir. You have to go with Kam. You'll be fine and I'll come for you soon."

"No. Please, daddy," she continued to cry. "Please."

A tear slid down Luke's face as he put his hands to the side of her face. "I'm sorry, Kira. I love you." He closed his eyes and reached into her mind and set blocks around her memories. She would not be able to remember any of this, remember him. If Luke did not escape this situation, her knowledge would be a danger to her and that was something he could not allow.

He blocked himself from her mind to save her.

As he set the final block, he opened his eyes. "I love you," he repeated as she fell limp into his arms.

He stood with her in his arms and handed his unconscious daughter to his friend. "Please, go. Take her as far as you can. I'll contact you when it's safe."

"I'll take care of her," Kam tried to reassure the other man. "She'll be safe."

"Thank you," Luke said with his voice full of sorrow as he started to walk away.

"Luke," Kam called. Luke turned around to look back at the man who had his life in his arms. "May the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with us all," Luke replied and turned to walk back toward the burning to find the man who was once his nephew.

 

tbc _..._

 


End file.
